One Night Changes Everything
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: On the eve of Lily Potter's graduation party, she ends up in bed with her brother's best friend Scorpius Malfoy. It was suppose to be something simply forgotten about but life was other ideas which is a baby. Thanks to my beta reader Mrs.Gotenks and is a part of the Next Generation Multi-Chapter Competition.


**One Night Changes Everything**

**Chapter One**

On this sunny June morning, the Great Hall was stage to this year's graduation ceremony. No longer were there house tables but rows of chairs for family members to sit on with the front rows reserve for the graduates themselves.

With the staff and family members sitting down, the seventh years came in wearing their cloaks covering their choice of clothing for this occasion in this order of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

The Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick casts the sonorus charm on himself as he begins to speak "Welcome students and parents to this year's graduation ceremony. We shall bear witness to these seventh year students leave today was newly graduates of Hogwarts. Before any of speeches shall begin, it is time to hear once more for these graduates the Sorting Hat's song"

Sitting on the stool on which each seventh year was sorted on lays the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat opens it's mouth to sing:

_Today we come together to celebrate this day._

_Whether you belong in Gryffindor as a Brave Lion_

_Wearing Scarlet Red and Gold_

_Or whether you belong in Hufflepuff as a Loyal Badger_

_Wearing Yellow and Black_

_Or whether you belong in Ravenclaw as a Intelligent Eagle_

_Wearing Blue and Bronze_

_Or whether you belong in Slytherin as a Cunning Snake_

_Wearing Emerald Green and Silver._

_It does not matter because those days where numbered in this school/_

_As now its time for a new beginning outside of these castle walls._

Then the Sorting Hat finishes another song until its time to sort the new first years in September.

"We now welcome to the front this year's Head Boy from Gryffindor Hugo Weasley and Head Girl from Slytherin Lily Potter to give their speeches to their fellow graduates" explains Professor McGonagall to the crowd gather before her.

Hugo who was the exact image of his father with his mother's brown eyes wearing his Gryffindor cloak and a pair of black pants. While Lily took after her paternal grandparents with auburn red hair similar to that of her namesake and her grandfather's hazel eyes as she chooses to wear a stunning emerald green sundress with white sandals.

Hugo as the the Head Boy as agreed upon earlier was the first to speak "Today parents and siblings are here to see us graduate in their footsteps as we enter into the real world. Our years at Hogwarts could be seen as a game of chess with the friendships form and love found. With the competition of the House Cup and Qudditch games. Our checkmate is our final train ride as adults in every sense of the word. My final words as your Head Boy is not to become so serious that you forgot the carefree days as lazying by the Black Lake or hanging out with friends or planning a prank" with the audience laughing at the references to chess because of his great ability to play the game.

Now it was Lily's turn to say her own speech, "When we boarded the Hogwarts Express at the age of eleven, I was hoping to find friends like my dad did with my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Instead I found a group of friends that became like a second family to me. This second family is not one that I have born into but one formed by my own choices. Now I can't imagine going through classes, dates, and breakups without my four sisters: Dominque Weasley, Lyra Malfoy, Adrianna Pucey, and Bethany Nott. I hope that everyone has found friends that they could call a brother or a sister because these friendships will always be there. These years at this place that we called home is not just about our education but experiences as well. I wish everyone graduating have those friends to rely on as we enter into a new phase of our lives" noticing the tears in the eyes of her family members and friends.

Professor McGonagall explains to the crowd of graduates and their families "Thank you Mr. Weasley and Ms. Potter for those marvelous speeches. The Sorting Hat shall call up each House members to the front in order to get their certificate and House ring"

The Sorting Hat's mouth opens once more to shout off names in accordance to their houses says "Let's begin with Gryffinor: Christopher Bones, Jessica Finch-Fletchley, Samantha Finnigan, Abigail Jordan, Lucas Raine, Evan Vane, Hugo Weasley, Lucy Weasley, and Connie Wood"

Seventh year Gryffindors join their Head of House Professor Neville Longbottom and Professor McGonagall on the stage. Neville hands each of his graduating lions their gold ring with the Gryffindor crest, while Professor McGonagall shakes their hands and hands them their certificates. The same process repeats itself with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, now it was finally the Slytherin house turn.

The Sorting Hat mouth opens to say proudly "These our the names of those belonging to the House of Snakes: Brendan Avery, Justin Higgs, Lyra Malfoy, Bethany Nott, Lily Potter, Ryan Prewett, Adrianna Pucey, Daniel Rosier, Dominque Weasley, and Nicholas Zabini" their Head of House Professor Slughorn proudly hands each of his students silver rings with the Slytherin crest while they receive their certificates.

Professor McGonagall begins her last speech for these students to hear as Hogwarts students "These students before me right now with their certificates in hand will leave Hogwarts not as seventh year students like at the beginning" pausing for a moment with parents and students alike having tears in their eyes "Shall leave this school as Hogwarts Class of 2026. I wish for each of these graduates to peruse their interests and have bright futures in their chosen career paths. Hagrid shall lead these students to the Black Lake to across in the boats once more in a few minutes. While your trunks shall be taken to the platform by the house-elves along with your pets"

At that their caps are in the air with friends hugging each other. Moments later the Weasley family including the Potters surround their four graduates. Molly says proudly "Tomorrow at the Burrow, we shall have your graduation party with a late brunch because I know that you already have plans for tonight" she kissed and hugged all four of her graduating grandchildren.

Dominque and Lily quickly join their Slytherin friends leaving Hugo and Lucy with their Gryffindor friends for their final journey on the Hogwarts express.

Hours later after leaving everything at their respective houses and having a quick dinner with their respective parents. The five girls head to Malfoy Manor to dress to impress for their graduation party.

~ONCE~

At the Malfoy Manor, there was a amazing graduation party occurring Lyra's friends in Slytherin with former and current students. This party is something that the five best friends been planning for the last three months with the permission from Lyra's parents to spend the night somewhere else. They had the Manor's house-elves bring around different mixtures of muggle and wizarding alcohol for the occasion. While creating two different dance floors with DJs in the ball room and by the pool.

Lily who was dress in a short emerald green cocktail dress and black high heels stumbles upon Scorpius with a tray full of tequila sitting by the pool. She knew that either Lyra or her brother Albus who is his best friend would forgive her if she leaves him alone. However, it was not in her nature to leave any friend of hers alone to drink away their sorrows like Scorpius is doing before her.

"Scorpius, where is Rose?" asks Lily who is wondering where her cousin and his girlfriend is because maybe she could distract him from continuing to drink shots of tequila.

Scorpius takes another shot of tequila to reply in a drunken state "I went to Rose's flat last night to surprise her but to my surprise to find her in bed with Wood" who hands Lily another jello shot off of the tray which was passing by.

Lily quickly downs the shot to says truthfully "I always knew that Rose was a bitch but that's taking it to a whole new level" because they never gotten along after her sorting into Slytherin and was secretly planning her revenge "Does anyone else knows the truth of perfect Rose yet?"

"I told Albus last night after drowning my sorrows in firewhiskey at his flat last night" says Scorpius who mumbles that's probably why Rose never accepted his suggestion in moving into together on numerous of occasions wondering who long did her affair last. Getting the attention off of himself he asks "Where your boyfriend in celebrating your graduation?"

"Oh we broke up because of the distance with him traveling with Aunt Luna" answers Lily in the whereabouts of her ex-boyfriend Lorcan Scamander then she happily asks trying to change the topic "Do you want to dance?" instead of answering he drags her onto one of the dance floor that was created for this party.

They spend hours dancing and drinking until they found themselves drunkly taking each other's clothes off while passionately making-out.

~ONCE~

With the sun shining through the open curtains, the pair woke up to a painful headache and a one huge surprise.

Lily pulls the sheet covering herself higher to say with confusion in her voice "What happen last night?" knowing that she must have drunken a lot to end up in bed her cousin's boyfriend bedroom.

"I can't remember much expect for us dancing and drinking" explains Scorpius while summoning two hangover cures from his bathroom.

Handing a purple vial to Lily, they quickly sallow the potion to make them feel human again.

"I can't believe I slept with my cousin's boyfriend" repeats Lily over and over again with disbelief as she picks up her scatter clothing off of the bedroom floor. While the bed sheet is covering her body.

Scorpius says to Lily "Rose and I broke up after I caught her in bed with Andrew Wood the night before your graduation" while she quickly dresses to escape the weirdness she found herself in.

Lily's apparates out of the bedroom without saying another word to him. Leaving Scorpius alone in his childhood bedroom trying to remember how he ended up in bed with Lily.

~ONCE~

AN: Please Review and the graduation ceremony was my own creation excluding the boat ride suggested by J.K. Rowlings.


End file.
